Fate
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Sasuke finds a homeless girl on the street and takes her home. He learns more about the girl and falls in love, but what happens when fate just keeps wanting to pull them apart and then back together.
1. Homeless Girl and Lone Boy REDONE

I'm getting into doing rewrites of my old stories that I think are crap, or could at least be better than what they are now. If you just start then you can wait for the rewrite or not, though I prefer if you wait since this is an old story and I wanna make it better.

* * *

**Chapter 1:Homeless Girl and Lone Boy**

A boy, 15 years of age, alone in the world. School had just let out and it was now summer vacation for him. He walks with his head down, his hands in his pockets wondering about nothing at all. He wears a white buttoned up shirt with black pants, his school emblem plastered on the pocket on his white shirt. He concentrates on the ground as he walks, seeing his feet take the steps against the side walk, the same side walk he walked thousands of times before.

Then, for no reason at all, he lifted his head and turned his face to the side looking into the alley between two store buildings. He didn't know why he did this, but that would not be the first strange thing he would do as he caught his first glimpse of the girl. She looked beaten down and tired, her clothes were old, torn, and caked with dirt. Her body was unhealthily thin, long midnight blue hair that was tangled and held clumps of dirt and whatever else that might have trapped in the tresses. He stopped at the alley entrance watching her. She did not seem to notice him as she remained curled in a small ball with her back pressed against the brick wall of one of the buildings. She seemed to be crying or maybe trying to sleep in the uncomfortable position.

No one else was even acknowledging this run-down girl. He moved closer and made it to the spot in front of the female. He continued to watch her with no words escaping either of either mouths. He watched the incline of her head as it tilted up and gave him a look at her face. Her eyes had no pupils or emotion, and like most of her body there was dirt on her face as well. He didn't understand why, but as he stared in her eyes tears began to spill from them. Rolling over the dirty cheeks and falling onto the tattered clothing.

He reached out a hand to her waiting for her to take it, but seemed wary. She looked at it apprehensively, studying what was either his hand or the gesture itself. She rubbed the tears away from her eyes and looked up to the boy in front of her. He had no expression and looked serious, but he was alone like her. She reached out her own hand shakily making it to his till it lands on his palm. His fingers wrapped around and made a grip before forcing up to her feet with a gentle tug, but he muscles were weak so her legs were shaky the moment she stood on them and could not stop herself from falling against him. He bent down some looping an arm under her slim legs and his other went around her back with one shift movement he had lifted her into a bridal style hold. He took her out of the alley and started his way back on his regular path towards his apartment ignoring the stares and whispers of people around as he passed by carrying the girl.

It didn't take long to get to his apartment and up the steps to the second floor. He went to end of the hall and stood in front of apartment door. He shifted the girl in his arms to where he held in air by her waist with his one arm wrapped around with her legs dangling down and her upper body leaning into his. He used his now free arm to fumble through his pants pocket and find his keys. He pulled them out easily found the key to his apartment door allowing him to unlock it. He pushed the door open some before returning his keys to pocket and then bringing the girl back into the bridal hold as he carried her inside.

The apartment is simple, a couch, chair, table with nothing on it, a TV on an entertainment center in a small living room set up to the right, the left a dining table that could probably sit 6 people at most with the matching chairs placed around it and an open kitchen. A closest for coats by the door, a hall the lead back to the bathroom and bedrooms.

He shut the door with his foot and stepped over to the couch sat her down while he sat down on the table that was in front of the couch. "Who are you?" he asked her, starring into her lifeless eyes and she merely starred back, no words escaping her lips. _'What in world was I thinking? I just brought some random girl to my house!'_he thought to himself, mentally kicking himself a thousand times over.

He sighed as stood. He left her where she was as he went back down the hall. It did not take long before he came back carrying one of his old shirts and shorts. He went back to standing in front of her in the small space between the table and couch. He dropped the clothes on her lap, but she merely starred at them. He sighed again wishing he had some sense to stop himself from what he was about to do. He moved the clothes from her lap and dropped them on the table. He gave another look over her current apparel and from what he could tell it must have been some sort of dress at some point, now it was just a rag. He gripped the bottom hem and pulled it up, running underneath her light weight and the lifting it over her head with ease. He tossed it aside like trash before looking back and giving small thanks that she had a bra and panties, though it didn't stop his hormone filled mind noticing that her assets were snugly fitting into the small garment. He was hoping she would not think he was some sort of pervert, but he was a guy and a teenage one at that.

He grabbed the shirt from the table and quickly put her head through the opening. He could already see the shirt was gonna be big, but it was better than that dress. He helped her twist her arms into the sleeves. He sat down as he took the shorts setting her legs into the holes and pulling them up her legs until he reached her mid-thigh. He changed his grip on the shorts and jerked them up to her waist causing her be lifted from the couch for a short moment. "There," He said smirking satisfied enough the shorts were just as baggy as the shirt, but at least they were staying on. "Go to sleep, you can bath and everything tomorrow." He told her and watched her give a silent nod before laying across the soft cushions of the couch. The dark-blue couch was getting dirty, but what did he care not like it would show. She gripped a couch pillow using it as a pillow a small fist rested on the pillow next her head and her body curled back into the familiar ball he had found her in and she was out in seconds. He watched her body rise and fall with her breathing for a few moments before leaving to get a blanket. He went to the same room he had gotten the clothes and came back with a blue blanket that he draped over the small female form.

He stared at her for a few more minutes before he left to the other room, his bedroom. He laid across the bed hoping to find some rest and it was if you count dreaming of the mystery girl who sleeping in his living room.


	2. Her Voice Her Name

**Chapter 2: Her Voice, Her Name**

-Next Morning-

Sasuke opened his eyes feeling skin press against his as well as hot breath going through his shirt and hitting his skin. He lookes down seeing a lump under the blanket. He thought it would be the homeless girl he had brought home. So he slowly lifted the blanket a little only to see pink hair instead of the midnight blue with dirt clumps he knew the girl he saved had. He immeidiatly ripped the blanket off seeing the form of a pink haired girl dressed in a red sleeping gown. A vein popped up on his forhead, "SAKURA!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Waking both her and the girl that laid on the couch outside his room. He pushed the girl off him onto the floor. He was completly dressed not bothering to undress himself for bed at least if he had then if might have even worse. He grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet, she blushed at his touch, but he didn't give a damn. He pulled her to the living room not wanting her in his room anymore.

"Sak-!"he was about to yell at her, but looked over seeing the girl awake. Then he turned back to Sakura and yelled, **"GET OUT!"** and he grabbed her arm again and pulled her to the door opening the door and pushing her out.

Sakura stood stubbornly outside the door. She had seen the girl on the couch starring confused at them both before Sasuke had pushed her out and wasn't happy. _'She better stay away from my Sasuke next time I see her or she'll regret it'_ Sakura thought. She wouldn't tell the other fan girls yet cause she knew they would also be angry at her for sneaking into Sasuke's house alone. After all Sasuke was the heart throb of the whole city. So for now she would wait and once the girl was gone she would make a larger move on Sasuke.

Sasuke was inside and he went over to her. Some of the dirt had come off the blanket and couch, didn't matter he could just wash them later. He walked over and stood at the end of the couch where her feet were."why don't you take a bath,the bathroom is over there."Sasuke said kindly completly different than how he treated Sakura. She nodded and moved her feet out from out under the blanket and touching them onto the floor and stood making her way to the door Sasuke was pointing to around the kitchen area. "Wait," Sasuke ordered as she stood infront of the door ready to open it. He went over and opened the door to his room and came back out with a clean shirt and shorts just like the ones she was wearing. Those were the normal clothes he wore in public.

His buttoned up shirt and black pants were part of his school uniform that also had a red tie that went with it,but he didn't like to wear it much."Here,put these on when you're finished." he said and she took the folded shirt and shorts and opening the door to the bathroom disappearing behind it. He waited a couple minutes before he heard the water running. He went to the kitchen and got to the frigde opening the door and it was almost empty all he had was some fruit. He grabbed an apple and took a bite of it.

He went to the couch holding the apple firmly in his mouth with his teeth piercing in it as he folding the blanket and then dust some of the dirt away on the couch to clear a place to sit. He started to get lost in thought as he ate on the apple staring at the white ceiling, 'What the hell am I doing? I brought a homeless girl home, but seriously. WHY did I do it?! Not even I know why, how stupid is that? I don't even know the reasons for the things I'm doing now, good thing most people are vacation, but I guess I should enroll her in school after all, who knows how long she's been out there. But before any of that. I will find out her name' Sasuke thought determined. Strange thing to be determined about mainly because he was junior high school student, in a rock band with four of his friends and lived alone well up until now he did. This thoughts were then broken by an angelic voice that he could have sworen he had died and gone to heaven even though he believe him going to heaven was highly unlikly, "ano...e-e-excuse m-me?" was what it sturred out and he turned to see her standing her arms held over the front of her body as if to create a barrier between them. "ano ...ano ...w-what's y-y-your n-ame?" she sturred.

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked, coldly.Hiding the fact that he really just wanted to hear her voice more that way he could figure out if she really was human or just an angel bound to human form. It sounded, so much like his mother's that it was brought back memories, but he thought of them all as good memories.

"C-c-cause y-you safed me." she said her last words had no stutter making he sound even more beautiful.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said to her and her eyes met his and they stared at each other for awhile.

Sasuke was becoming annoyed as she was calm,"Aren't you going to tell me your name?!"he snapped not meaning to, but he thought it was only right.

She jumped being startled by him, "Ano...Ano...H-H-H-Hinata," she sturred out.

Sasuke smirked as he had learned her name and the sound of her voice, unlike any of his fangirls and he was definatly glad about that as he leaned back against the back of the couch closing his eyes smirking to himself. _'She isn't so bad ...but IF SHE ONLY STOP STURRING!!!!!'_ he yelled in his head annoyed. Not that he could really blame her. She had lived on the street no one to talk to and now all of a sudden she was being taken into his home being cared for. He just had to hope it wasn't going to be a premmited thing and that he should keep his calm more. He didn't want to scare her only to get to know her and find the mysteries behind her closed of form.

She was slightly afraid and confused. Why did he safe her? Not even her family wanted her, but this guy did. Why did he even care she was a hopeless pathtic cause. She could never be normal. "Pathetic impudent child!! You are no daughter of mine you can live on the streets!!!!!!" Her father's words came back in her head, but she quickly shook them off quickly and did her best to hold back the tears. She didn't want him to think she was weak an pathetic either cause then he might get rid of her. She could only be happy that he wasn't looking at her.

* * *

Ok this is chapter two slightly extended and revised just like the first. I have gotten some reweiw telling me to continue. And I plan to so anyway enjoy. 


	3. Her Family,Her Cries,OUR WHAT!

Chapter 4: Her Family, Her Cries, OUR WHAt?!?!

After their small conversation Hinata had sat on the couch with Sasuke next to her and it soon came to this awhile later...

Sasuke had fallen asleep on the couch with Hinata. Hinata lay on top of him with her head against his chest. When Sasuke started to fell like he was being watched he opened his eyes slightly to see a man in a taditional old kimono. One of the kids from his school Neji dressed in a white shirt and baggy black pants. Then a young girl in a black dress. "What?" Sasuke spat out rudly. He didn't care who they were he just wanted them to leave, he felt tried and was definatly enjoying Hinata lay on top of him.

They didn't say anything, but he saw the older man moved and grab a fist full of Hinata's hair jerking her off him and instantly making her wake up from the pull. Her eyes widen as she saw the man, this man was her father Hyuga Hiashi. "D-D-Dosa..." she stuttered with fear was obvious in her voice.

"Dosa??" Sasuke said confused and then took a closer look at the man, he had simliar eyes to Hinata, in fact so did Neji and the girl. And his Hinata was related to them?! Neji was known as the biggest jerk in school even bigger than Sasuke, but their fan numbers were about even, exsept Sasuke had a little more.

"Even after I disown you, you still cause disgrace. Staying with this man, what are you giving sex for home and food!?!?" Hiashi yelled at his daughter. Hinata was crying now from both his words and the physical pain he was causing her from gripping her air so tight and pulling on it. Sasuke sat up and grabbed hiashi's arm.

"Let Go Of Her NOW!" he ordered and Hiashi did,well not before throwing Hinata into the wall.

Sasuke could hear laughter from the girl and it pissed him off,"Onee-chan deserved that" were the words that escaped her lips as she broke down to rolling on the floor laughing at Hinata. He heard a chuckle from Neji and Hinata's so called "Father". The final sound he hears is sobs from Hinata as she cries on the floor by the wall where he father had thrown her.

Sasuke gives Hiashi one of the coldest glares EVER. The only other glare he gave this harash was to his brother who decided to go crazy during one holiday and murder the entire family and then pleaded guilty and was set to life behind bars. "Don't touch her again!!!!" he yelled coldly, "You all are some sadistic bastards to do something like that then laugh about it!!! Exspecially since she is your daughter!!! What kind of father are you?!?! Oh wait I already know! A horrible asshole who treats his daughter like crap even though he doesn't deserve her at all!!!!!!And since this is my home, get out before I call the cops for breaking an entry and child abuse!!!" Sasuke yelled his eyes not moving off of the three Hyuga.

"Fine keep her, she's trash any way" Hiashi said he didn't care at all about Sasuke's words. Then he turned leaving with Neji and the girl following obeidently behind him. Once the door shut he felt a slight tug on his shirt and turned to see Hinata her tears calming as she sat on the floor. He bent down and recived a small kiss on the cheek making his face heat up and even more after she hugged him, but glad that she couldn't see as they sat on the floor together. Sasuke's back leaned against the couch as Hinata buried her face in his chest to cry a bit more and one of his hands was at his side as the other sooth her long her.

_'What did she do to deserve a father like that? Even though my father mostly ignored me because he was busy with the business or Itachi all the time at least he didn't beat me. I can't imagine what who've gone through Hinata, but I could at least be here to help which ever way I can.'_ Sasuke thought as he pulled Hinata closer bringing her deeper into his chest.

_'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't want this to happen! No matter what I do I'm still a disgrance to dosa!'_ Hinata thought as her body shook hard and more tears poured out of her pearl eyes._ ' I'm glad you protected me Sasuke, but I just hope I can not be in anyway a hindrance to you.'_

From the window a certain pink haired ninja was watched furious, she had hoped Hiashi would force that whore Hinata to leave Sasuke, but no he just shrugs it off how perfect. Just then a new plan popped into her head if she couldn't get Hinata forced to leave she'd make Hinata want to leave by tricking her. She was definatly going to have fun chasing that whore away and then Sasuke would see how much Sakura cared for him not to be swayed by hinata and pull her closer and kiss her like she's never been kissed before, which wouldn't be too hard since she's never been kissed before. She started to dream of fantisizing her little scenario for her and Sasuke's first kiss.

Hinata's cries started to die and Sasuke loosened his grip and let her pull away a bit. "You ok?" he asked slightly nervous he didn't want to upset her anymore. She nodded 'yes' and wipped her tears. "That's good," Sasuke said and smiled the best he could since he rarely did.

Hinata started to giggle and his smile turned into a pout. "What?" he asked not sure why she was laughing since she had just been through a one-of-the-most-sadest-moments-in-my-life situation.

"Your smile, it's funny." She said.

"Well your smile...your smile..." Sasuke started._ 'Come on think say something before you look like an idiot!!'_

"It's what," Hinata teased lightly she felt more comfortable around him now. Even though she couldn't tell why. She smiled at him and waited for an answer.

Sasuke started moving his face closer to her still mumbling lightly, "Your smile is...your smile is...your smile is...your smile is..." Now their lips were a mere three centimeters apart. She had moved back as he had moved closer and now she was laying her back against the floor as Sasuke was over her.

"Yes?" she said lightly. Sasuke could feel her warm breath on his face.

"Beautiful." he mumbled before breaking the remaining gap and kissing Hinata on her lips. To his suprise she started to kiss him back. It hadn't ended their either Sasuke pressed further deepening it more. Hinata complied as she wrapped her arms around his head and opened for entrance running her tounge along his lip told him to open as well and he did just so he wouldn't disappoint her.

After...who knows how long the kiss broke and Sasuke and Hinata were panting from lack of breath. Their faces both red from blushing and they weren't looking at each other.

"Uh...Hinata...?" Sasuke spoke.

"...Y-Yeah..." She asked slightly stuttering and really could you blame her.

"Was that your first?..." Sasuke asked.

"Yeah..." She answered. "...You?"

"Yeah...Uh Hinata?..." he said

"Yeah?"

"I liked it alot." He said

"Me too..." Hinata answered back the blush on her cheeks growing more.

* * *

Ok Hiashi's a bastard and so are Neji and Hanabi in this fic. Sorry about it, but I do like Neji, not the other two, but for the purpose of the story Neji is going to be an ass. Like he was before Naruto kicked his ass in the show during the chunin exams 3. 

Also the fact that I made it Sasuke's first kiss. Hinata is sweet and innocent so it's not a suprise that she wouldn't have kissed anyone yet. And the fact that she's been homeless for awhile. But I made it Sasuke's because even though he does have a ton of fan girls he hates them because they only like him for his looks and also in this story because he's in a band which will come later. Also I am a Sakura hater. I mean big time Sakura hater. Exspecially her and Sasuke together as a pairing, her Naruto not as bad, her and Rock Lee he doesn't deserve her, and her and Kakashi makes sence since he's always protecting her for her safty Sasuke was because he kind of has to in my opion.So if you are a Sakura hater you'll be happy because there will be Sakura bashing later in the story mutiple times. If you acually like Sakura then I suggest you either deal or don't read. Anyway REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW


	4. Happy Moments Only Last So Long

Ok I'm a idiot cause when I loaded this I accidently put four for the thrid chapter. But anyway I've edited what was suppose to be three to fit for four i guess. Man I hate this when it happens like this. Enjoy anyway. Even though I royally screwed up.

* * *

Chapter 4: Happy Moments Only Last So Long

Sasuke was sitting on the couch with Hinata sitting on the otherside quietly, "You're quiet" he mumbled aloud unknowingly.

"Gomen"Hinata replied answered quietly.

Sasuke looked up with a smirk,one ALL fan girls would faint for and said,"Who said it was bad?"he said saw as her face flushed almost as hard as she did when he had kissed her the other night.

Also since then,Sasuke had feelings that he wanted to get closer to her at least more than he already had. She seemed smart, quiet,and extremly shy,but there was something different, something he couldn't put his finger on, but it kept her in a completly an utterly different catergory as his other fan girls.

He moved closer slightly his hand brushed against her and his eyes widen as his normal confidence seemed to shatter as he saw the big sweet confused eyes of Hinata looking into his. Her felt a new hot sensation on his face one again and started moving closet forward to her. He couldn't stop something was telling him he shouldn't while another half was screaming just to kiss her already. His lips crushed against hers,one of his hands guided to her waist and he could feel her kissing back and he slit open his eyes and saw her arms starting to wrap around his neck. He smirked then closed his eyes pulling her closer to him when he heard a loud banging on the door and pulled away glaring at the door. Hinata was blushing hard next to him, but started laughing a little when she saw him half glaring and half pouting at the door.

He looked over seeing her and gave a confused look."Why do people want to ruin all my fun?" Sasuke asked acting like a little child whinning so she would laugh more which she did.

After calming herself a bit and more banging at the door she moved her hand on the to the top of Sasuke's head and rustled his hair a bit, but not enough to make it look messy or in any way really our of place at all, "Go answer the door." she stated smiling.

Even though she didn't ordered it and Sasuke really didn't want to. He did anyway because she said he should and smiled.

He got up and went to the door and opened it a little to see Sakura then opened it completly, "Hi,Sasuke-kun!!" she said happily and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura gazed moved around to Hinata sitting on the couch.  
"What is _she_ doing here?"Sakura asked with disgust.

"_She_ lives here."he said rolling his eyes once again.

Sakura pushed past him. Sasuke gave a glare a and was about to ask Sakura who invited her in, but then saw her moving toward Hinata, "So you think you take Sasuke-kun away from me,huh? Well guess what I know who you are,Hyuga Hinata. Disowned by her own father for being pathetic." Sakura said

Sasuke's anger started to grow. It seems time every time Sakura spoke now he could find something that would make him hate her more or something that annoyed him. That statement did both and a whole lot more.

His eyes moved to Hinata and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. "You were pathetic.Your whole family hates you,so they got rid of you" Sakura added.

Sasuke's anger shot up more and he grabbed her arm pulling her away from Hinata and standing between them."Sakura,you cheap whore, LEAVE!!"Sasuke yelled his anger still high as tears started to fall down Hinata's face, Sakura had made his Hinata cry and that was NOT alound.

"But Sasuke-kun,I'm no whore she is,after all what else could she do for money."Sakura said acting an innocent part.

Hinata jumped to her feet, "I AM NO CHEAP WHORE!!!" she burst out yelling. "How dare you judge me?!?! I would never disgrace my own body to that extent!!!!" she screamed and Sasuke turned placing a hand on her shoulder as she cried and he pulled her closed and let her cry on his shirt. He looked back giving the coldest glare he had ever given to Sakura which made her back away and leave.

Sasuke sat Hinata down and ran his hand through her long midnight blue hair."It's ok. Sakura's gone. Unfornunatly she'll probably come again and again. Also once school starts it'll get worse, but don't worry I have friends that can help to protect you that bitch"Sasuke said comforting the best he could. He let her cry until she hand fallen asleep in his arms. He laid with her across his chest frowning at the ceiling at what Sakura had done just when they were so happy only moments before.


	5. Chapter 5

Short pointless fill in chap. I has some changes in Hinata and Sasuke's personality and it's been a month since the last chap.You don't have to read this if you don't want, but at least read the end paragraph and my after notes

* * *

Sasuke went out to buy food for the next week for him and Hinata. Hinata said she would stay at home and clean up a bit. It had been about a month since Hiashi and Sakura had come and Hinata had already forgotten about it.

It no longer matter,she now talked more and was happy being around Sasuke,she had even seen Sasuke smile which she thoguht was cute not something to be suprised about since she didn't know that smiling was something Sasuke didn't normally do.In a week Sasuke told her summer break was ending and he had already done the paper work so she would go to school with him and also made sure that all her classes were with him exsept for their free period where she asked if she could take Chorus,not something Sasuke would do,but Sasuke said he had photography and could go where he wanted then to take pictures and would go and take pictures of her singing. She was happy now and all the pain of her family and being thrown out on the streets was slowly being forgotten.

She started playing some of Sasuke's video games she bit her lip as she pressed the buttons figuring out the controls. "Sasuke-kun!!!!!" A loud girly sherk came and pierced Hinata's ears to the point she thought they would bleed. Hinata dropped the controller and clasped her hands over her ears and shut her eyes tight wanting it to leave before she ened up deaf. "SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" There it was a again and the front door burst open revealing the pink haired girl. "Oh it's you." She said coldly when she saw it was only Hinata and no Sasuke. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked and Hinata unclamped her ears and opened her eyes and looked up to Sakura who was standing over her.

"What?" Hinata asked confused.

"I asked, Where's Sasuke-kun? How stupid are you? Sasuke must really pity you to have kept you around for so long." Sakura said and saw the curiousity and slight pain come up in Hinata's eyes.

"W-wh-at a-are y-y-y-yo-you ta-talking a-bout?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Sasuke's always taking in girls on the streets and feeding and clothing them before letting them get on with their life and so he can get on with his." Sakura said then made sad face, "It really pains me not to spend as much time with him after all I am his _girlfriend_." Sakura made sure to stress the last word, but when she finished she only saw confusion in the Hyuga girl's pale color eyes. "What?!"She spat annoyed at why the girl was merely staring at her.

"It's just... Sasuke said that he hated you when he was showing me old pictures of his friends and I had asked why were their none of you. He said he had ripped and burned any picture that had you." Hinata said meekly.

"Well then he lied, because Uchiha Sasuke LOVES ME!!!"Sakura yelled.

"Yeah right, who could love a cheap ass whore like you exsept for Naruto and Rock Lee."A cool calm voice came from the door.

"how was your trip Sasuke?" Hinata asked happily getting up from her seat and skipping to his side taking some of the bags. Sasuke smirked as he watched her come over and take half the bags giving him one free hand. He gently set a finger under her chin lifting her face to look up at his, not like her needed it, he knew Hinata would look him in the eye, but he was mainly doing this for some amusement of Sakura being annoyed and angered. He could see a light pink blush on Hinata's cheek and he moved his head down a bit and kissed her neck lightly a few times. "Fine,but it's good to be back." he whispered in her ear and felt himself being push away lightly.

"Sasuke,we shouldn't do this right now,Sakura's here."Hinata mumbled embarassed.

"So who cares?I just want my little Hina-hime."He said then moved down sitting next to her on the couch and pulling her close to him, "But since your embarassed about it..." Sasuke said then looked up at Sakura,"Sakura leave,now"he ordered.

"Sasuke-kun I was wondering if you were going to go to Chrous try outs when school comes?"Sakura asked then saw Sasuke was putting small kisses on Hinata's cheeks, neck, and lips.

"Only...because...Hinata...is...going...to...try...out...Now...Leave..." Sasuke said saying every word inbetween kisses. He heard Sakura stomp to the door and leave slamming it shut and stomping away.

"Sasuke?..." He heard Hinata's sweet voice and looked down and saw Hinata looking up at him, "Did you tell your friends that your my boyfriend?" she asked shyly.

"Nope, I'm gonna show you off when school starts." He said and smirked and she smiled and put her head on his chest and rested. Before going and grabbing the bags of groceries and moving them to kitchen and putting them away. And Sasuke followed helping her out the best he could, but still making sure not to get in her way.

Once they had finished Sasuke sat quietly holding onto Hinata running his hands through her hair. This is something he wasn't going to let ANYONE ruin for him, this is the most happy he had felt since the death of his whole family. After the death and conviction of his brother he was thrown into darkness, the people around him provided a dim light to help see and to not be fully clouded, but with Hinata things were bright and happy, not dim and dull anymore. He didn't want this to go back to the way things were. If it did then he didn't think that the dim lights would be able to help him anymore in getting through life.

School was starting for them both in a week, but in 3 days Sasuke had band meeting. Which was where all his friends would meet together, talk about summer, what classes they got and what songs the band should do for a back to school concert.

* * *

Ok next chapter will be the Meeting. What will Sasuka's friends think of Hinata? The only people who are gonna be there are the rookie nine. Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee aren't gonna be their. Their in their own group, but they do know them. 


	6. Meeting

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata were walking down to the park where everyone would meet in their provate spot surrounded by trees, with patches of flowers here and their and a large cherry bloosom tree stood tall in the middle providing shade for the area. Sasuke walked with one in his pocket and the right holding Hinata's, his guitar case was slung on his back. Hinata had a purple and black stripped shirt, black and purple plaid skirt, and black boots with purple laces. Hinata was nervous and Sasuke was calm. 

Once they made it to the park. Sasuke took full lead tugging on Hinata's hand and pulling her through a secert path and opened to the clearing. Sasuke looked around to see only Shino, Kiba, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Ino, and Choji were already there.

"Hey Sasuke!!" Kiba called waving them over not noticing Hinata who had moved behind him clinging to his back.

Sasuke gave a silent wave before heading foreward with slight trouble walking as Hinata was still glued to his back.

"I think there's someone on your back Sasuke," Temari stated looking at Hinata curiously.

"Yeah. Gaara you remember the girl I talked to you about over the phone?" Sasuke asked looking to the younger Sabuka brother. Gaara silently nodded a 'yes' answer. "Yeah well this is her." Sasuke said pulling Hinata out from behind him so she was no longer hidden.

"Whoa!!! Who knew ice prince Uchiha could pick up a cutie like that!!!!!" Kankuro shouted in shock and Sasuke threw a rock at his head.

"Oh my god! Sasuke got a girl friend! Does Sakura know?" Ino asked.

"Yes, but she won't accept it." Sasuke said looking up from punching at Kankuro. "And shouldn't you be upset too?" he asked raising a brow at how calm she was.

"Uh well you seee,... I never really liked you. I just fought with Sakura over you because...now that I think about it I can't remember why. Well I did have a crush on you long ago, but now I have my own boy friend." Ino explained.

"Who would that be?" Shikamaru asked as he walked in already hearing the conversation. "And who's the girl?" he asked pointing to Hinata.

"My boy friend is your best friend, Choji. She is Sasuke's girl friend." Ino stated.

"Choji? I thought you hated him and liked Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"I acted that way really it's the other way around." Ino said.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said and went over to Temari and gave her a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her. He started pulling her over until his back was against the large cherry tree and he pulled her down with his as he sat with her on his lap.

Sasuke went back over to Hinata. "They're insane, but harmless. Well exsept Sakura she'll be a pain." Sasuke said.

"Hey!!! TEME!!!!!" Naruto yelled coming out of no where and jumping on Sasuke's back trying to back him fall foreward on his face, but Sasuke had enough balance to be able to switch himself to go backwards and make Naruto go back wards with him and get crushed under him.

"Nice try, Dobe." Sasuke said and smirked. Then looked to Hinata who was worried holding out her hand and Sasuke took it and aloud her to help him get back up. "Naruto this is Hinata. My girl friend, so don't touch her." Sasuke said.

"Like I would ever like a girl that would be low enough to want to go out with you." Naruto said his eyes closed rubbing at the bump on his head.

"Don't you like Sakura?" Shino stated pushing his glasses up to the brim of his nose.

"Sakura just doesn't realize that she likes me y-..." Naruto's words trailed off as he saw Hinata brushing different of Sasuke's shirt while Sasuke was trying to get her to stop. Then he felt a smack on his head and look up irritated at Gaara, "What?!" he spat annoyed.

"Sasuke told ou not o touch his girl friend. That's his girl friend. I suggest you don't try." Gaara said sternly not looking at him before walking over to Hinata and Sasuke. "Hi," he said his voice quiet, but he knew Sasuke would notice since they normally hung around each other alot.

"Oh hey. Hinata this is Gaara, one of best friends." Sasuke introduced turning to face him.

Hinata bowed, "Nice to meet you." Before standing straight again. "I'm Hy- Hinata." She said.

Gaara raise a slight brow at her stop and looked to Sasuke who shook his head, in other words, not now I tell you later.

"Ok! Gaara!! Sasuke!!! Let's start!!" Kiba yelled from where they had set up everything. Drums, stands, mics, all hooked up to battery generators that Sasuke had bought with his family fortune which garited to last him the rest of his life and longer.

"Ok!!" Sasuke yelled back and they both ran over.

"You too Shikamaru!!!!" Kiba yelled waking Shikamaru who had fallen asleep shortly after sitting down. Temari got up and then helped him up and he starrgered over lazily to the drum set. Gaara went over to the bass guitar, Kiba a regular guitar, and Shino a key board. They each did some fine tunning as Sasuke checked the mic then looked back at the others to see if they were ready or not. Everyone started gathering around. Hinata sat on the ground in front on the grass. The shade covered them all.

When Sasuke looked back up front the music started..

_"Well she never was the best  
Yeah at following the trends  
Stayed one step above the rest  
And even though it seemed_

_Like the World was crashing on her  
Didn't let her down  
Didn't hold her back_

_oh no whoa_

_Don't worry, you'll show them_

_There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you let it burn (Hope you let it burn [Gaara)  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard (Hope you will be heard [Kiba)  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard_

_Seventeen is just a test  
Yeah and I would recommend  
That you live with no regrets  
And even if it seems_

_There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn (Let it burn [Shino)  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard (Hope you will be heard[Shikamaru)  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard_

_Relax girl, turn down the lights  
No one can see you shining  
Relax girl, it'll be alright  
No one can stop you if you try_

_Point of rhythm is to follow it in time  
To listen to the beating in your mind  
Remember if you seek then you shall find  
Woah oh_

There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn (Hope you let it burn[Kiba)  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard(Hope you will be heard[Gaara)  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard

The music ended and everyone clapped exsept Hinata who was in pure shock and amazement. During the song Sakura had come along. "Oh Sasuke-kun! How could you start singing without me?" Sasuke's brow twitched and he swore he would never punch, slap, kick, or hit a girl after the first time he had when he was little and got scolded by both his parents, his brother, family members he knew, and some he didn't even know, but he just REALLY REALLY REALLY wanted to throw Sakura all the way to the moon. Would that go against the code??

"He just did, now let go of him Haruno." Gaara said sternly and lightly pulled Sakura away. Light enough so she wouldn't get hurt badly, but hard enough for her to let go of Sasuke and end up falling on her ass.

"Who was talking to you Sabuka?!?!" Sakura yelled, but she was ignored. As Sasuke, Gaara, and Hinata and gone walking away to climb the cherry tree.

"Ok, Gaara first." Sasuke said and kneeled and cupped his hands together to give him a boost up to Kankuro who had already gone up and was holding out his hand for them. Gaara ut his right foot on Sasuke's hands and pushed himself up and stretched his read as Sasuke moved to stand giving him a larger boost up. Once able he took a firm grasp hold of Kankuro's hand.

Kankuro pulled Gaara up. Then waited for the next person. "Ok Hinata, your next. I give you a boost, but once you get high enough grab onto Kankuro's hand and don't let go." Sasuke instructed.

"k." Hinata said and gave a determined nod.

Sasuke went down in the same position as before and wait for Hinata.

Before she went on though she gave Sasuke a kiss on his cheek and then put her right foot on his hands. Before reaching up. Sasuke pushed her up farther until she was able to grab hold of Kankuro hand and he pulled her up to sit on a branch. Only he was on their other who were already there had spread around in different areas of the chery bloosom tree.

Sasuke was about to go up when Sakura came over, "Oh Sasuke-kun. I need help up too." she said and gave a flirtatious pout.

Sasuke looked around seeing Naruto was still on the ground, "Fine ask Naruto for help." he said before reaching to a lower branch that was still pretty high and pulled himself up a bit and reach to grab Kankuro's hand and being pulled up leaving a peeved Sakura. "Hey Kankuro, where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked. Kankuro pointed over toward the middle solid area that was the top of the trunk which he could see Hinata slowly making her way to it. "Thanks." Sasuke said before standing and skillfully making his way through on top of the branchs and caught up with Hinata as she had just almost made it to the middle. Sasuke came up behind unnotice and gave a light push with his pinky finger. It was enough to make her stumble and moved foreward onto the trunk.

She looked back at Sasuke, "What was that for?" she whinned.

"Fun." Sasuke said sitting down and Hinata sat next to him. "Don't be nervous really, do you really think I would let you fall?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"No." Hinata answered and smiled.

Sakura had reluctantly aloud Naruto to help her. And Naruto came up as well.

"Hey teme!! Hinata-chan!!" Naruto called and moved over to them just as well as Sasuke moved. "What's up?!" he said.

"Why is he yelling?" Hinata whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"He isn't." Sasuke answered. "Hinata this is Naruto. The person who reluctantly have to call one of my best friends even though I have no clue why I do." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever teme. Hey Hina-chan what classes do you have?" Naruto asked

"It's rude to call Sasuke a teme." Hinata muttered quietly, but they both heard her.

"Uh, I don't mean it. It's just a game." Naruto lied. He knew it wasn't, but he wanted Hinata to like him. "Right, T- Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"No, you mean it. Just like I mean it when I call you dobe." Sasuke said. "Treat others how you want to be treated right, Hinata?" Sasuke asked looking over.

"Yep." Hinata said happily and smiled. Naruto froze in shock.

"Ok let's get going to another part," Sasuke said standing and grabbed Hinata's hand to help her up and held it as they went along the branches.

* * *

"Hey what do you think of Sasuke's girl Shino?" Kiba asked.

"One she has a name. And I think she's nice, but something seems strange about her." Shino said.

"Well I think she's hot, but I'll never get a chance at her after all she's Sasuke's girl and if I try the only thing that's gonna happen is Gaara and Sasuke are going to have a race on who can kill me sooner." Kiba sighed.

"Don't forget how many hits it takes," Shino added.

* * *

"Hinata seems pretty shy," Temari inquired.

"Yell well who cares she's cute. And when your that kind of cute innocent and shy are the best ways to act." Kankuro said. "As long as she smiles, she's perfect."

"What would happen if she doesn't?" Gaara asked looking at his brother.

"Innoncent and shy aren't going to be what describes her anymore. Instead it'll be closed away and alone. Much like what you were before moving here and they way Sasuke was when we first met him." Kankuro explained.

"That won't happen." Shikamaru said and opened his eyes. "Sasuke wouldn't allow." he said.

Then the three Sabuka looked over at the two and saw as Sasuke nearly tripped and Hinata giggled at him, so he lightly pushed her making her shreik lightly and cling to him.

"For once Shikamaru seems right." Gaara said.

"For once?!" Shikamaru yelled blotting up from his lazy position of laying aross the branch,... but a little too quick as he slipped and nearly fell, but was lucky enough to grab hold of the branch. Temari pulled him up.

* * *

_'god she's cute. Cuter than Sakura. I know Sasuke couldn't possibly keep a girl like her. All I have to is make her like me.'_ Naruto thought trying to plan out his strategy.

_'God I hate her. There's no way she's prettier than me. I know she could never hold on to someone as cool as my Sasuke. Now all I have to do is wait for Sasuke to realize I'm the girl for him.'_ Sakura thought determined.

* * *

Tenten was starring boredly at the tree watch the younger students play. "Neji why are we here?!" she whinned bored. At first she was fine when they were able to listen to the small band play, but now it was pointless and boring. Lee was busy drooling over Sakura and Neji had barely said a word.

Neji stayed quiet. He glared as he watched Hinata laugh and smile. _'She doesn't deserve to be happy.'_ he thought. Then he looked to Tenten. "Ok, were done." He said and grabbed Lee by the back of his shirt and started walking. Tenten caught easily and walked next to him.

* * *

Ok done, now I need to update for devinat as well. Anyway hope you like it the next will be their first day of school. Well Hinata's first day. Oh and the song used was Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Seventeen Ain't So Sweet. Which I don't own and I don't own Naruto either. 


	7. Not A Great First Day

* * *

Hinata was breathing calmly the best she could. She felt like she was going to have a heartattack and was trying her best to remain calm. Sasuke seemed completly fine, but then again he had been to the school before. Knew the people and seen the teachers. She was brand new the only thing she was happy about was that Sasuke was gonna be there as her guide. 

Sasuke quietly looked over the schedules they had gotten through the mail with added notes oh which of his friends were in the classes with them.

First Period-History with Asuma  
Shino, Shikmaru, Kiba, Choji, and Ino were also in the class.

Second Period- Science with Orochimaru  
Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, and Ino.

Third Period- Health with Jiraiya  
Naruto and Sakura

Fourth Period- English with Kakashi  
Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Temari.

Fifth Period- Free Period[Couldn't Think of something else to put I only just graduated Middle School T.T So this is gonna be like a study hall-Supriviser Ebisu  
Everyone

Sixth Period- Math With Anko  
Gaara and Shino

Seventh Period-Sasuke's-Photography with Iruka  
Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto(Also Rock Lee and Neji)

Seventh Period-Hinata's-Chorus with Kurenai  
Ino and Sakura(Also Tenten)

They continued walking and Hinata was continuing to breath in and out the best she could so she wouldn't feel like she would faint. She was wearing her uniform of a red plaid skirt, white button up top and a red tie. Sasuke wore his plain white button up shirt, red tie, and black pants. He looked over at her and took the hand closet to him and gave a light comforting squeeze and she calmed down in an instant. She looked up at him and smiled lightly before they entered the school.

They went to their lockers and then went to their first class soon after. They saw Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Ino already their. Shino was quietly sitting listening or pretending to listen as Kiba talked about Akamaru as he was unable to sneak him in to school past his mom. Choji was eating a bag of chips and sharing with Ino. Shikamaru was sleeping at his desk. From the door was the teachers desk along with file cabnets and table in front of them were the desk facing the right wall. Their friends were sitting on the far wall by the desk.

Sasuke walked over pulling Hinata along. He sat down infront of Shikamaru and pulled Hinata on his lap. "Sasuke I need an accual seat" she mumbled.

"I know you can stay here for now." Sasuke said. "You'll sit infront of me when class starts." he said and pointed to the empty desk in front of him.

"Fine," she said and put their bags on what would be her chair. She looked seeing that the one Sasuke had told her was Choji was sitting next to Shikamaru when the girl with blond hair she believed her name was Ino was sitting on his lap. The one with tatoos on his face, which Hinata wondered if they were real tatoos, was in the seat next to Sasuke's on the left since the row of seats Sasuke was in was against the wall. Then guy with black sunglasses was sitting next to him and obviously ignoring him, but he continued to talk.

"Hey Kiba, Shut up." Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke didn't notice you come in." Kiba said turning his attention to the lead singer of the band. "Oh and Hinata sorry. I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this dude is Aburame Shino. We weren't properly introduced at the... hey what do we call it?" Kiba asked looking over toward Shino.

"Meeting?" Shino suggested.

"Ok meeting." Kiba repeated and turned back to Hinata and Sasuke.

"Ok everyone. Get to your seats." The teacher said as he walked in the class and placed his bag on his desk and moved toward the front of class. Hinata and Ino both moved to their seats.

"My name is Asuma and I will be teaching you history." he said.

* * *

(To the End of Class)

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata left that class and headed to their next class, science. Then health which was creepy as hell because of the teacher and also Sakura from Sasuke's view. In english the teacher didn't show up at all until the class was close to ending. Now study hall. Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, and Temari were walking with Sasuke and Hinata. They made to the class and opened to door seeing none only than the Hyuga horror, Neji. He was with his two friends Rock Lee the guy with the bowl cut hair looking and acting too much like the PE teacher Gai and Tenten a girl who moved from China last year and started dating Neji only two months after moving here. 

Hinata clung to Sasuke's arm for dear life so much that he felt the circulation of blood not making it through his arm. He wasn't paying much attention to that he was making sure to keep himself inbetween the Hyuga horror and Hinata as they walked by and went to the seats in the back of the room. He sat Hinata down and kissed her forehead.

"Hey calm down I'm hear and the rest of my friends are gonna show up soon don't worry." He whispered to her and rubbed her back a bit.

Temari pulled up a chair next to her and hugged her lightly. Naruto and Kiba had no clue what was even going on and Sakura didn't even give a damn. Sakura sat in front of Hinata looking to Sasuke when Rock Lee popped up out of no where, "Hello Sakura-chan!" he said.

Before Sakura could say anything Sasuke had grabbed Lee and shoved him away. "Get away." He said sternly.

"Oh thank you Sasuke-kun I knew you'd want to protect me from-" Sakura was cut off when she got a hard glare from Sasuke.

"Not now. And Lee tell Neji to take a picture it'll last longer" Sasuke said referring to Neji's watching them. "Or maybe he should tape it and watch it later." he said before going back to conforting Hinata.

Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Shino came in the class. While passing Kankuro kicked Neji's chair legs as he was leaning back and caused him to stumble and only regained his balance and shot a glare at him, but when he looked Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kiba, Shino, Temari, and Sasuke were all glaring at him and some even sticking up their middle fingers at him.

Ino and Choji were the last to come into study hall shortly after they came so did the teacher well supervisor. The whole gang stayed in their group Hinata in the center away from Neji's veiw.

Hinata was starting to calm down.

"Hey can you explain what's going on now?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I wanna know too!" Kiba said. So did Choji, Ino, Shino, and Shikamaru.

"I was disowned. Neji hates me because I was kidnapped when I was little his father safed me, but then later they came back for revenge and killed him because he got in their way. And that's the main reason he's been cruel to me since. My father hated me cause I act like my mother. At first it was fine, but after she died then he hated it." Hinata explained and Temari hugged her and she hugged back. They were friends and Hinata was glad.

"Why were you curious Gaara?" Ino asked.

"Cause Temari, Kankuro, and me already knew about the first Hyuga heiress getting disowned." he said.

"Neji is such an asshole." Kankuro mutter and everyone nodded in a agreement exsept Hinata who was still hugging onto Temari. Unfortanatly Neji had heard and wasn't happy about it.

Neji walked over and and stood behind Kankuro. "Want to say that again Sabuka?" He asked.

Kankuro turned and looked at him, "Yeah, your an asshole." he said.

Neji was ready to punch him, but Tenten came over. "Neji-kun, you can't hit him. He isn't worth it sweetie." She said and kissed his cheek which seemed to calm him. As he walked away and went to his seat with Tenten.

"That was close." Gaara mumbled.

"Whatever I could have taken him." Kankuro scoffed.

"Shut up!" Temari yelled at him and moved back to calming Hinata who had started breathing heavily the minute Neji had come over.

"Hinata, come here." Sasuke said. Hinata listened leaving Temari for Sasuke. Sasuke kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist as she sat on his lap her breathing calming as she laid her head on his shoulder. She calmed down almost instantly.

* * *

Everything was ok for the rest of the day until it hit time for 7th period. "Ok Hinata. Ino is going to go with you to chorus. I'll try and get their to take photos as soon as I can, k?" Sasuke said.

"I don't want you to leave." She mumbled.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. We can't always be together so it won't be bad for us to spend a little time apart. That only means we'll miss each other while we're apart, k?" He said.

"I guess." She mumbled. Sasuke gave he one last kiss before leaving her at her class with Ino. Hinata went in the class and sat with Ino.

"Have you and Sasuke ever been apart?" Ino asked.

"When we showered we weren't together."Hinata answered.

"Sasuke was more of a jerk before, but since you he accually seems human. It sort of strange and amazing that he changed soo much. I was talking with Naruto and he's known Sasuke since they were little. He said he hasn't seen Sasuke this happy since before the incident." Ino said.

"Incident? What incident?" Hinata asked. Before she was able to get an answer the teacher walked in and class started. But she still wondered what it was in the back of her mind.

* * *

Sasuke was having on of the worst times of his life. Neji was in his class which offically sucked in his mind. Not only that, but he was assigned to sit next to him.

"Get her pregnant?" Neji whispered lightly only Sasuke heard, but he couldn't hold back his anger anymore. In the middle of Iruka's instructions on how to use the cameras he pushed himself up out of his seat and punch Neji who fell almost completly out of the chair, but he was able to grab the table and keep from landing on the floor. Sasuke glared at him as he got to his and then attempted to punch him, but he dogded, but then Neji's other fist came and punched him in the lip, but Sasuke wasn't going to end it their he kneed Neji in the gut and was about to bring his elbow down on his spine, but he was grabbed and pulled back and so was Neji.

Sasuke looked at who was holding him it was Kakashi both his english teacher and gurdian. "What?" Sasuke spat at him some of the blood getting on his shirt.

"Your bleeding." Kakashi said as if it were nothing and started taking Sasuke with him to get bandaged and to see the principal.

* * *

Hinata figdeted in her seat as she looked at the clock. Class was about to end and Sasuke still hadn't come. There was no sign of him, but she had seen over people pass by who were also from Sasuke's class just no Sasuke. She was trying hard to think of what might have happened to him. 

The bell rang and she was first out of class running to her locker and making her way through the other students. She grabbed the stuff she needed and put them in her bag and then went next t her locker to Sasuke's seeing his bag was already gone.

She shut the locker and then went through the halls and looked outside to see he wasn't out there either. "Hyuga!" She heard she didn't turn around, no one called her Hyuga she had no last name. "Disowned Hyuga!" Now she turned around. It was Sakura, "Where's Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura said rudly.

"Who do think I'm looking for!?" Hinata yelled back and left her, she did NOT have time to deal with the annoying fan girl. She walked outside and looked for any sign of him and she started to panick a bit until she saw Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari coming to her she was about to ask them, but they cut her off.

"Sasuke got in a fight." Gaara said.

"W-w-with who?" Oh no her stuttering was returning.

"Who else? Asshole of all asshole." Kankuro said.

"Neji." Temari stated.

"Is he ok?" Hinata rushed her question.

"I'm fine." Sasuke's voice came from bhind the three siblings and they all looked at him. His bottom lip was puffy and there was a bandage. He had a small icepack to his swollen lip. Hinata rushed to him and hugged him.

"Expelled? Suspended? What punishment did you get?" Temari asked.

"I have to move." Sasuke said.

"What?" Hinata said confused.

"Tsunade-sama is deciding to torture me. She says I have to stay with Kakashi for a month for punishment." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes.

"What about me?" Hinata asked.

"You can stay in my place or come with me." Sasuke said.

"I'm going with you." Hinata said without thought. She didn't need it.

"Coming Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi teased.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "Come on Hinata." Sasuke said.

"You did a nice job on his Sasuke. Next time let me help!!" Kankuro yelled to him as he walked away. Temari smacked his arm and walked away shaking her head and Gaara followed her doing the same. "What?!" Kankuro yelled and ran to catch up with them.

"So Hinata-chan, You're in my class well 4th period class with Sasuke right?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata nodded a 'yes'

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled.

"You should start talking. You didn't tell Tsunade why you started the fight." Kakashi said his voice going serious.

"He asked if I got Hinata pregnant. Either way I don't think I could hold back from punching him. I hate him." Sasuke said.

"Fine fine. Just control your anger more. I'll make sure Iruka keeps you away from him during intruction and Ebisu to make sure you two don't get near each other." Kakashi said. "But other than that you're on your own. You avoid him even if he comes looking for a fight and going to call you a wimp for walking away. You take it. No more fights or next time I'm giving the punishment and I know what you hate most." he added.

"Just shut up already." Sasuke mumbled.

Hinata was looking around and noticed the spot where she had first seen Sasuke not the place where they first really met and he took her to his home, but she had first seen him walking with his mother and brother holding onto his brother's hand. She smiled lightly cause she also remember one how cute he looked little and that she was with her mother then, but wait what happened to Sasuke's mother and brother, surly he had a father what about them? "Hinata we're at Kakashi's" Sasuke's said and she turned her attention and watched as the door opened to an apartment larger than Sasuke's with more rooms and more decorations making it more personalized. She went in and sat on the couch. Sasuke sat next to her and rest his head on her shoulder.

"I hate him." Sasuke mumbled.

"Forget him. Cause I care about you so quit doing this." Hinata half pleaded and half ordered.

"Yes, Hinata. Can I get a kiss?" Sasuke asked.

"Bad boys don't get kisses." She said.

"But I need it for my booboo."Sasuke pouted.

"Fine." Hinata and lightly kissed his bottom lip.

Kakashi watch slightly amused by it all. So young and so cute something you normally wouldn't see with Uchiha Sasuke. He remember Sasuke when he first started to care for him, crying almost all the time, almost never coming out of his room, and when he did is because he was afraid of being alone during the night. Then he became arrogant, closed up, and rude. And now he was this still a little arrogant and rude, but with kindness and opened up. A trully amazing change. And all becuase of one girl with just as much as pain inside as him.

Kakashi decided to leave them alone.

"Shouldn't we do our homework?" Hinata asked.

"No we have tomorrow off so we can move our things. You staying with me tonight right?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course. And you need some one to take care of you." Hinata said and kissed his forehead.

"I'm tired now." Sasuke mumbled.

"You should be. You got in a fight and have been taking care of me most of today." Hinata said.

"Yeah, but both were really fun. I gave him a black-eye and kneed him in gut. I would have hit him more, but they stopped me." Sasuke said.

"Why don't I ask Kakashi-sensei for a pain pill and then you can go to bed and sleep. Sound good?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. "You're taking care of me now?"

"Someone needs to." She said and got up and pulled him up as well and she walked ahead having a staggering Sasuke follow behind her and she pulled his hand to hurry him a bit and she found his room and left him there before going back up the hall and to the kitchen and making a knew ice pack out of a ziplock and a a few ice cubes from the freezer. She headed back and saw Sasuke crawling into bed by the time she got there. She put the ice pack down by the pillow so he could grab it. Next she had to go to Kakashi. She went to the last room down the hall and gave a light knock. Kakashi opened the door.

"Hello, and how is the little Uchiha?" Kakashi asked.

"I need a pain pill." Hinata said shyly.

Kakashi pulled one out and handed it to her. He knew he would need one sooner or later.

"Thank you sensei." Hinata said and gave a bow before walking away and going to Sasuke's room.

"Oh I forgot the water." Hinata was about to leave, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist as she was standing next to his bed.

"I can take it without it." Sasuke said and put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it without water. "Are you going to sleep too?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to take care of you why you sleep." Hinata said sitting on the bed. Sasuke curled up closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Feeling better already." He mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

"Who did this to you?!?!" Hiashi yelled as he saw his nephew with a black-eye.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Neji said and winced as Tenten put an ice pack on his eye.

"Hinata's keeper. Well at least someone wants to keep her." Hiashi scoffed.

Hanabi came in, "Man Neji you suck!! Uchiha's younger than you and he still beat your ass!!" Hanabi yelled out.

"Shut up Hanabi!!!" Neji yelled and Tenten smacked his arm when he tried to move. "Damn Uchiha's gonna get it. Him and Hinata let them both suffer." Neji mumbled.

"They won't suffer if they're together." Tenten mumbled.

* * *

Ok this is the end of this chap. Just know Neji is gonna do something well maybe he might or maybe not? You won't know till I make the next chap and even I don't know completly yet. I have ideas on what will happen just need to find how I'll get there.


	8. Troubles of the Heart

Short Chapter a little lame in some parts, but I couldn't figure out how to get some of thing I wanted to happen.

* * *

Sasuke listened to Kakashi which nearly gave the white haired teacher a heart attack. But not what you would normally think since he had the girl of his dreams for a girlfriend, loyal friends, and the best looks he could fathom. Yet he was utterly miserable. Hinata was growing apart from him. She had gone and moved in with Ino. He had barely seen her. And it didn't seem like he existed anymore to her. Sure she was happy and he like that she was just why couldn't he be more apart of it?  
It was winter break his most hated time of the year. He was only glad that Kakashi made no attempts to decorate. He laid on the couch flipping through the channels. When the phone rang and he picked it up. "Hatake residence Uchiha Sasuke speaking," he said.

_"Sasuke? I've been thinking."_

"Hinata? What's up?" He asked.

_"I think we should spend some time apart."_

"We've barely talked through the last week."

_"I just want to try some new things is all"_

"Fine. Forget I existed. Shouldn't be to hard for you though." Sasuke hung and then threw the phone across the room nearly nailing Kakashi in the head as he walked out of the bathroom.

"She broke up with you?" Kakashi stated.

"She wants to explore things. Forget her. I saved her from the streets and then she ditches me." Sasuke said sourly. "Really why is it when I find a girl I can tolerate I can't seem to hold on to her."

"Who was the other girl you couldn't hold onto?" Kakashi asked and came over sitting down on a chair near the couch.

"My mom" he answered and turned over and tried to take a nap.

* * *

Once Christmas break was over Sasuke came to he saw Hinata with Naruto in the front of the building alone. Naruto was whispering things in Hinata's ear and then they would both laugh a bit. Hinata stopped laughing when she saw Sasuke and went away from Naruto and came up to him. "Sasuke, I didn't see you on Christmas so here" she sad holding out a small box that was wrapped with a ribbon and tied at in a bow on the top.

"I don't celebrate Christmas." He said and walked away.

"Take it anyway" She said following him not going to give up until he took it. "Take for me?"

"We aren't a couple. So go pull that bullshit on Naruto." Sasuke said coldly and she stopped letting him walking away.

Ever since she asked them to stay away from each other for a while she's been feeling more alone than ever and even more alone when surrounded by people. Naruto came up behind her and hugged her from behind. "See you in third period." He said and went to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she slipped through and went to follow Sasuke to 1st period.

* * *

"What are you a lost puppy?" Sasuke asked rolling his eyes annoyed at Hinata for following him ever since this morning. He hadn't been left alone.

"Will you take the present?" Hinata asked

"No."

"Then No"

"You know your stubborn."

"I learned it from the best."

"Hinata-chan!!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto?" Hinata said looking over.

"Come with me." He said grabbing her wrist and taking her away she looked back as Naruto pulled her seeing Sasuke was gone.

"Naruto it's lunch I'm hungry." Hinata whined.

"Yeah, but I thought we could have a better time alone." Naruto said and pulled into what he thought was an empty room, but no it wasn't Neji and Tenten were there waiting for them.

Naruto went in front of Hinata protectively. "You can't beat me Uzumaki. My family is know well for material arts." Neji said. Naruto merely lunged at him throwing a punch. His hand was grab and he was flipped on a desk his back slamming into the metal top.

Hinata's was breathing rapidly. Her eyes were wide and her knees had fail to keep her standing as she dropped to the floor. Then she saw Naruto get punch in the gut she coughed up blood.

Tenten heard coughing when her head turned to Hinata. "Oh my..." Her eyes went wide with shock seeing the blood on the floor. "Neji she's coughing up blood!" Tenten yelled, but Neji couldn't hear her as he was busy throwing Naruto around and the desk crashed and fell as they did.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were walking in the halls when they heard clashing in one class room. They looked in and saw Hinata on the floor. Tenten trying to stop her coughing and Neji and Naruto fighting. "Temari go get everyone mainly Sasuke." Gaara ordered and Temari left. "Kankuro you try to stop Naruto and Neji." Gaara ordered and his brother went around and Gaara went to help Tenten with Hinata.

* * *

Temari came rushing in the lunch room. "Everybody!! Sasuke!! Come on!! Hinata's in trouble!" she yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened and he was up in an instant far ahead of everyone else. When he got there Hinata had passed out and Neji was still beating the crap out of Naruto and Kankuro was knocked out on the floor from taking a blow to the head. Sasuke went around the small group with Hinata and went to where Neji was and tore him away from Naruto. Then he took him by the collar and slammed him against the concrete walls.  
"You make me sick! Hinata's on the floor in pain and yet your beating up Naruto! So what because your father got involved with her kidnap he was murdered. She didn't know it would happen no one did!! I know it hurts to lose someone important when your young, but at least you still have people!!!!" Sasuke yelled. 

"Brother watch. I'm going to paint a picture all red, of their blood."

"You have sooo much!! Take it and share it!!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Merry Christmas Baby Brother"

Sasuke's mind started spinning and then he dropped to the floor. Everything went black.

* * *

Ok this is the end of chap. Like it then review it. 


	9. Bonds

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened to a white ceiling. His head throbbed to the point it felt like it would explode. He turned his head and looked at some pink blob. His vision was blurred but he already knew who it was, Haruno Sakura. "Go away." He said coldly and turning his head to the other side and saw another bed. Machines around it hooked up the person inside.  
"Sasuke-kun! I'm glad your awake sweetie!" Sakura said happily.

"Shut up Sakura!" Was Kankuro's voice. When did Kankuro get here? Sasuke looked at the door and saw his friends Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and everyone else even Neji.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked.

"The hospital." That was Kakashi's voice.

_'So he's here too.'_ Thought Sasuke.

"Why?" he asked

"You passed out after teaching me that I shouldn't hurt Hinata anymore cause we have each other." Neji said.

"What about Hinata?" Sasuke asked sitting up. His vision was coming back and no one was answering. He looked over at the bed next to his again and this time he was able to make the figure inside the bed. It was Hinata. "What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked.

"Back before my uncle disowned her. We were fighting because we are a material arts family and I hit her at the heart constricting her circulation of the blood. Now during times of severe stress her breathing will quicken and if it gets bad enough she'll cough up blood to much and she'll die." Neji explained and looked away.

"So you caused her condition." Sasuke mumbled. He pushed himself out of the bed and slowly walked to hers. He sat down on the edge and watched at the mouth piece helped her breath.

"Sasuke-kun leave her, she isn't worth your time. Your Uchiha Sasuke the last of the Uchiha family." Sakura said.

"Wrong. I have a brother. He's in prison. No one ever heard the real story on how my family died it was all covered up. It makes me sick. The truth was my brother killed them every last one of them. He said it was for me. I'd be better with out them and him killing them was a Christmas present. That's the real story and only adults and those I've told have known it." Sasuke explained. "Now I need to take my own lesson." he said

* * *

Sasuke sat in a small bleak room. Only a metal table, two chairs and him were in the room. Also the one camera in the corner on the room up near the ceiling watching him as he watched it. Sasuke also fiddled with his fingers and bit his finger nails during the long wait. The clacking at the door told him it was opening and he looked over seeing the officer standing behind his brother as he unlocked the handcuffs. Even though the normally someone who commits murders weren't aloud face-to-face meetings like this, but Sasuke requested it and made them have this whether they liked it or not.

Once they were off Itachi calmly walked over and sat in the empty chair that was right by his and faces him and Sasuke's chair faced his. "Sasuke.." Itachi was calm at least he sounded calm. Sasuke could tell there was a little more behind it like why was he coming to visit him for the first time ever. Sasuke was not calm his emotions raged out of control. He couldn't talk, a giant lump in his throat stopped him doing so. "You've grown...I guess it makes sense since it's been over ten years since I've seen you." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked down at their feet. He mumbled some words, but Itachi couldn't hear him. "What did you say?" Itachi asked still keeping his calm. Sasuke mumbled the words again this time his voice was little louder, but Itachi still couldn't understand him. "I still can't hear you." Itachi said.

"I hate you!!" Sasuke yelled jolting his head up and showing the tears on his face, in his eyes, his lip quivering. He was showing weakness something he hadn't done since he last saw his brother. He didn't care anymore.

"I know," Itachi said still calmly even though he was slightly hurt by the words. He couldn't blame him for it. Sasuke lunged himself into his arms and cried.

"Why?! Why did you?!?! Why did you kill them?!?!?!?" Sasuke yelled into his clothes.

"Sasuke once you got old enough to start learning the family business you would have been pushed and pushed and nothing you do would ever be good enough for them. No matter what you accomplished. You could could take the country, then they'd want the continent, get the continent, next they'd want the world, get the world, and then they'd want the universe. It would never end. That's why I did it. I didn't want you going through what I went through." Itachi said trying to sooth the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke pulled away a bit, but he started directly at Itachi's jail clothes. "I like this one girl, a lot." he said.

"Dating?" Itachi asked.

"She dumped me."

"Why?"

"I don't understand why. She said she wanted to go out and try new things. She had been abandoned and she needed to get back on life." Sasuke said ripping Itachi's shirt.

"Sounds more to me like she was afraid. Like you said she was abandoned she isn't used to love you want to give her. Maybe she's never had the type of feelings before." Itachi said.

"I didn't say I loved her." Sasuke said

"Are you saying you don't?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shut up and Itachi laughed. "What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"I have friends most of them are out though back on their feet. They are actually at your high school seniors. Their names are Sasori and Deidara, their gay, but they like to tease girls flirt. Both artists, Deidara likes working with clay and Sasori likes working with puppets." Itachi said.

"How did they get in jail?" Sasuke asked.

"Deidara also has a...love for explosions and blew up a building or more than that. Sasori poisoned some people." Itachi said.

"Nice people." Sasuke said rolling his eyes and moving back o lean against his chair.

"Doesn't matter. Their friends to me and they'll help you out in a heartbeat as long as you tell them your Itachi's brother. Or you can tell them your name. Deidara's blond and looks a bit like a girl and Sasori looks young for his age and red hair." Itachi said.

The officer walked in. Time was up. Itachi stood and Sasuke stood with him. Sasuke hugged him and Itachi hugged him back. "Go first." Itachi told him and Sasuke listened walking away waving back to him before leaving completely and going out to the front of the jail seeing Kakashi waiting for him by his car.

"Have fun?" Kakashi asked.

"Shut up." Sasuke said coldly, but it was less cold than normal.

* * *

Sasuke was then dropped off at school. Turns out Naruto was now the lead singer of the band and they were going to play a concert. Sasuke went into the auditorium and sat near the back. He could see Hinata from where she sat up front.  
He got there just as the band started playing.

_"Don't want to be an American Idiot_

_Don't want a nation under a new media_

_And can you hear the sound of Hysteria?_

_The Subliminal mind Fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension  
All across the alien nation  
Where everything isn't meant to be O.K  
Television Dreams of Tomorrow_

_..."_

The band finished and moved on to the next song and the band started.

_"He's the guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

_So then along comes me- this undeserving mess  
Who would believe my life would be so blessed  
Two years ago when you left all that debris  
Who would have known it would leave everything I need_

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world, but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

_If it wasn't for him I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him you would be able to see  
That if it wasn't for him, he'd be as happy as me_

_When she and I settled down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone I would hate to be,  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory_

_He's the guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girls ex-boyfriend"_

When the music stopped and it all ended before they could make it to the next song Sasuke stood and walked toward the stage. He climbed onto the stage and punched Naruto in the jaw. "Drop dead" he said, but his words were heard throughout the room since he was speaking into the mic not purposely, but he did. He walked away storming out and he heard people starting to gossip as he left. He also knew two people were following him.

"You're Itachi's brother aren't you?" One asked.

"Yeah so" Sasuke answered rolling his eyes.

"We're Deidara and Sasori ever hear of us?" the same person asked again and he turned around from that seeing a blond and a guy with red hair.

"Yeah, just today." Sasuke said.

"Well seems your having a little girl trouble." Deidara said.

"What would you know, your gay." Sasuke said.

"We could get rid of blonde." Sasori said.

"You can't kill Naruto. If any one gets to do that it'll be me."

"What are you going to do then?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing, it's her choice doesn't mean I have to like it. But if Naruto tries any of that again I'll do worse than a punch to the jaw." Sasuke said and started walking away, but they still followed. "What do you two want?"

"Here to help it all." Deidara said.

"And Itachi told us to watch over you." Sasori added.

"Sounds fine, but I'm gonna go home. See you in school." Sasuke said and waved back to them as he walked away. He mended, gained, and possibly lost bonds, but it was good. He was glad with what he's done, but he still had one more bond to mend.

* * *

I am a SasoDei fan got a problem with it then to DAMN bad. SasoDei is one of the only yaoi parings I like and I'm putting them that way. The songs used were American Idiot- Green Day and My Girl's Ex-BoyFriend. Got a problem with gays or lesbians than two bad cause I don't care. I know people who are those and people who are bi so too bad. And don't bother complaining about it cause I don't want to hear it. Anyway it isn't like this is centriced around SasoDei this is SasuHina even if it doesn't seem to be in that direction anymore right now it is. Deal and get over it.

Also I want all you readers to know since I want more reviews I will not update this story until I get 10 rewiews. If you aren't rewiewing, but your reading and you like this then I would like it if you could reweiw it so then you'll get to see the end of this story sooner and since I know what I'm gonna write now I can finish it sooner, but depending on reweiw is how fast you'll see them is all. That's just a warning sorta. Even if you are just saying that you like the chapter or the story. As long as it's something. Please and thank you.


	10. Spoken Words FINALLY!

Bit of a filler, but there is some SasuHina romance going on, but sorry to say they are not back together as of yet and Hinata is still with Naruto. But remember this story isn't over so enjoy this.

Also I would like to Inform you readers that I might have trouble updating one due to my lack of a computer which I get every so often and the fact that I'm going out of my own state for awhile, but I don't know how soon I'll be able to finish this, but it might be possible for me to do before my trip comes around near the begining of August. Just a small warning, but I'm not sure If I'll be done then or not, but I promise it will get finished sooner or later.

* * *

Sasuke sat in class bored. Hinata was sitting next to him she looked a little freaked he was tempted to touch her shoulder and see if she'd jump to the ceiling, but he pushed it back he wasn't suppose to scare her for what he was planning man his neck was bugging him.

The bell rang and he walked out of class and headed for lunch running into Sasori and Deidara. Who had decided it was time to learn everything about him through a million questions.

"Ok favorite food?" Deidara asked.

"Rice balls."

"Now, most hated person?" Deidara asked.

"Sakura, but Naruto's gone down to be with her."

"Virgin?" Sasori asked seeming in his voice monotone and uncaring

"...No, in fact I had a collection of used condoms." Sasuke lied.

"Really?" Deidara said slightly shocked.

"No idiot!!" Sasuke yelled and rolling his eyes as he grabbed his lunch out of his locker and slammed it shut. Then he walked with Deidara and Sasori to eat outside.

* * *

Hinata was eating with Neji and Tenten. "He hasn't spoken to me." she mumbled starring at her full bento. 

"Then talk to him." Tenten said.

"It doesn't seem like he's even noticed it was on him." Hinata sighed and laid her head down. "I'm not hungry."

"Eat something." Neji said not caring much for the talk of Hinata's love life.

"I can't" Hinata whinned and grabbed his arm shacking him.

"Why not?" he asked looking over he was bored.

"I miss him." Hinata whinned more sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"I know that, but still is that gonna stop you from eating?" Neji asked.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Rice balls are his favorite."

"Then make something else for your lunch." Neji said.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I forgot how, I can't remember how to make anything exsept rice balls." Hinata said and rested her head on her cousin's shoulders. "I'm pathetic."

"Yes you are" Neji said

"Neji!" Tenten yelled

"What she is. She won't just go up say I made a mistake. I'm scared of my love for you, but I love you and lost without you." Neji said.

"Cause it's not that easy now you shut up and eat!!" Tenten scolded then motioned for Hinata to come over to her side of the table opposite of them and have some of her lunch.

Lee snickered as he had come just as Neji was scolded and sat next to him where Hinata had sat before moving to sit next to Tenten. "You are so whipped" he said and Neji glarred at him.

"Neji quit glaring and eat!" Tenten said and he reluctantly listened and remembered to smack Lee next class that Tenten wasn't in with him so he could smack him across the head.

* * *

Sasuke wandered the hall in photography class. He stood by the lockers not knowing where he should go when Neji grabbed his arm and pulled him along toward the chorus class. "Hey let me go!!" Sasuke yelled. 

"You're coming with me," Neji said sternly.

"Why should I go with you?!?!" Sasuke yelled his eyes flamed red as it was a trait of his family when they were angry that their eyes would change from the color of black to a crimson red with some black.

"You want to hear Hinata sing, right?" Neji asked and Sasuke silenced cause he did miss hearing Hinata sing, talk, laugh, so he merely shut up and Neji's gripped loosened and he was aloud to walk next to the Hyuga male. "She likes you." Neji whispered as they were getting close to the class.

"Sure and my mom's picking me up from school today." Sasuke said sarcasicticly.

"Don't believe me if you want I'm only trying to help." Neji said and went headed entering the classroom first and Sasuke followed. Neji went to stand around where Tenten and Hinata were and Sasuke followed him.

Sasuke made it look like he was getting pictures of other people, but really all his shots were centered around Hinata alone. Sasuke listened as he watched through his lence and he could hear three voices clearly Hinata and Tenten because he was closer to them and Sakura who's off pitch, off beat voice could be pointed out from people three miles down the hall as her voice also rang, no, screatched the loudest.

Neji was taking pictures of Tenten mainly, but a few good shots of Hinata knowing that if he took too many his uncle would noticed and be angry for it even though he already had great suspions that his uncle had already known.

The girls stopped singing as Kurenai-sensei lowered her hands. "Well done girls, I'll give you all some free time considering we have quite a few visitors and that you have already done an excellent job." the teacher said and many girls moved around in small huddles.

Tenten immediatly came to Neji and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace while he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You took only the best pictures right?" she said.

"Yes," Neji said and kissed her cheek.

Hinata lingered close to Tenten watching Sasuke from her position.

Sasuke who had tried to escape out of the room was now trapped in a huddle of his fan girls.

Neji moved Tenten away from him lightly and sighed, "Guess I have to save the idiot now."

"Neji-niisan that's mean" Hinata scolded.

"Whatever. I brought him here somewhat, so I gotta get out of his little trouble." Neji said and ignored his cousin who had her jaw dropped shocked at what she had just heard. Neji came to the back of the crowd and not so lightly pushed his way through until he reached the middle where Sasuke stood in his small space. "Sorry" he said

"Sorry for what besides putting me in this situation?!" Sasuke asked annoyed, but his question wasn't answered through words, but action as Neji tore the sleave of his shirt and threw it away and all the girls jumped for it and then he was pulled by his arm to where Tenten and Hinata stood.

"I hate you Neji" Sasuke said glaring at the Hyuga. Not because of his ripped shirt or the attack of the fan girls, well that was a partial reason, but he had dragged him near Hinata. He had already been near his many times before in the day even though he wanted to avoid her.

Hinata had walked away going over to the teacher and ingaging her in conversation quickly after Sasuke had said those words.

Tenten took notice to the string around Sasuke's neck slightly hidden under his shirt, "Sasuke what's that?" she asked point to it.

Sasuke eyebrow raised in confusion and touched the spot around his neck where Tenten had pointed and grabbed out of a string? He pulled it and found it went all around his neck he also found a casp and unhooked it pulling it off to find it was a necklace a white string and in the middle was yang sign, black with a small white dot. He could see that he could also open it and he did finding a picture of Hinata on the inside of one half and the other were the words Merry Christmas. He scanned it a bit before shutting it and leaving hold the charm tight in his grip.

Hinata walked over to where Tenten and Neji stood. "So he noticed," she said lowering her head.

"Yeah, but he didn't look unhappy." Tenten said trying to brighten Hinata up a little.

"He didn't look happy either." Hinata added as the bell rang and left with head hung low.

* * *

Hinata looked around outside to try and find Temari. She still lived with her and her two brothers. She was still a little despressed about what hd happened with the necklace when she noticed Sasuke starring right at her. She gulped when she saw him walking right towards her. 

"I didn't celebrate Christmas." He said

"Gomen," She lowered her head to look at her feet.

"My family, all of them were murdered on Christmas." he added.

"Gomen," Now she almost felt like crying, not for herself, but for him and feeling stupid for possibly bringing up so many bad memories for him.

"My brother killed them and I hated him." he said.

Now she could only nod as to show she had heard him.

"But not anymore" Sasuke said

Those words made her look up at his face.

"I don;t hate my brother now and I'm going to celebrate Christmas" he said.

Hinata was stunned frozen she didn't know what to say or do anymore exsept stare at him.

He moved his face closer almost as if he was going to kiss her cheek, but he moved farther down until she could feel his breath on her ear, "Merry Christmas" were the words he said before pulling away and walking toward two older boys she had never seen before. One blond boy embraced Sasuke laughing like mad yelling the words 'Your Blushing!' and the other was quiet and snickered at Sasuke. Sasuke merely shoved the blond off him and glared at the red head, but after that he smiled and shoved Deidara away once more. Hinata could merely watched still stunned by the facts she had just heard. Before she started running them all through in her head she realized it didn't matter and smiled as she saw Sasuke's smaller form next to the two older boys as they left her vision. Once they were out of her rage of vision completly Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara came up to her. She walked home ideally fiddling with the Yin charm on her necklace that matched Sasuke's Yang.


	11. Innoncent,Changing,and the Convicted

* * *

If I got the yin yang thing wrong then sorry I guessed. And for all of those who said I needed to work on grammer and some spelling I'm am happily to say that I have found something that can check my spelling and my grammer online since I am without it on my labtop.

* * *

Sasuke had not talked to Hinata much at all since then...ok he had not talked to her at all. It was not his fault though it was Naruto. Naruto was making sure he could barely see Hinata. Even if Naruto was not in the same class he seemed to find some way to keep Hinata away through friends. 

It also aggravated Sasuke to no end. He desired to talk to Hinata now he could merely be accomplished to gaze or acquire a glimpse of her. Sasuke had gotten his brother out of jail and now lived with him in addition at every photography class he and Neji would go down to the chorus class. He also refused to let some removed or even touch the yang locket Hinata had given him.

As Sasuke sat in class glaring at Naruto who was sitting next to Hinata in study hall. Naruto who was once his best friend was now his worst friend and greatest rival. The only thing he craved for was Hinata coming to the next concert with their band that way he could impress her, but if she did not then he was lost on what to do to get her back.

* * *

Hinata fidgeted slightly in her seat. Naruto was sitting to close for her comfort. His was leaning over to look at her notes, but his head was close to her shoulder and one of his hands lied on her leg around mid-thigh. "Naruto..." She mumbled. 

"What"? Naruto asked.

"You're to close". She said.

"Don't worry about it". Naruto said his voice going slightly cold and Hinata gulped and shut up.

His tone reminded her of her father and of Neji's when he had hated her and she was frightened. Naruto kissed her cheek and she wanted to throw up, but held the feeling of disgust back because of her fear. Naruto was no long the happy, sweet, confident boy she thought he was. Slowly and slowly he was become more and cruel...to her and it scared her. One time he could be happy and then he would be annoyed. The same way it started when he father started hating her. Yes, she was deeply scared of Naruto.

"Come to my place to tonight". Naruto ordered in a whisper directly into her ear.

She would have heard what he had said was in not for the fact that she got chills up her spine from his breath on her ear. "What"? She asked after gaining her calm.

"Come to my place tonight". Naruto repeated this time not in her ear so she was calmer

"But-" She was cut off when Naruto glared at her.

"Come to my place tonight". He said sternly and she shut up and nodded. She was defiantly afraid.

The bell rang and she got up from her seat and left to get away. She quickly went to Gaara and walked with him. Her head faced the ground and Gaara watched her from the corner of his eye, "You ok"? he asked.

She remained silent and shook her head, 'No'

"What's wrong? Can I help"? Gaara asked concerned. People had told her Gaara normally was never concerned about anyone, but he had been concerned about her multiple times and treated as if she was part of his family, but could she really tell him what Naruto was doing?

She looked up at his face and thought,_ 'No. I cannot get him involved in this. Naruto's just in a bad mood right now, he'll be fine in a couple more days'._ She thought and shook her head giving him another no. Gaara raised a brow at her, but remained quiet.

"Hinata!" A called and She did not recognize the voice, but she turned to see the people she had seen with Sasuke after he had told her Merry Christmas as well as another person standing in-between them who looked similar to Sasuke with dark black hair pulled back into a pony tail and his arms crossed hold a smirk on his face looking at her.

She looked at Gaara who mouthed the words, 'It's safe' and left her. She turned back and instead of stand far down the hall they were much closer standing in front of her.

"Cuter than the picture." The one with black hair said exsamining her face.

"We told you." The blond chimed

"Like I'll take your word on how cute a girl is, Deidara." The one with black hair said and Deidara averted his eyes innocently before going behind the one with black and sneak to stand behind the red head who wore a bored, tired expression and the blond wrapped his arms around his neck using the red head as a shield from the glare of the black haired man. The black haired man gave up shortly after the blond had moved behind his lover and turned back to Hinata his eyes calm. "Seen Sasuke?" He asked.

Hinata shook her head ,'No' confused at why this guy wanted to see Sasuke.

"What are you doing Itachi?" Sasuke's cold voice came from behind the older boys and they each turned seeing him standing their both annoyed and happy. He walked forward and passed Itachi to get to Hinata. "Get to class." He told her.

"But, who are these people?" Hinata asked.

"My brother and his friends." Sasuke answered. He pointed at the blond, "Deidara, clay artist and was arrested for a booming." Then he moved to the red head, "Puppet artist and arrested for murder using posion." Then he finally finished at his brother, "Itachi went insane and killed all his family except one." Sasuke lowered his hands and looked at Hinata, "Each now being watched by me so if they do anything bad out of their jurisdiction then I have to report it and they'll be sent back to jail." He said.

Hinata looked at each of them see would of never guessed that they were killers as they each gave her a smile.

"We have to get to class and so do you" Sasuke said and Hinata turned her head to look at him and saw he was talking to the older boys who started leaving and Sasuke took her hand and gave it a light tug as they walked in the direction Hinata was going before with Gaara before, but this time with Sasuke hold her hand as he lead her to the class.

Hinata blushed as she looked at his hand holding to her hand as he took her to the class. When they walked in she heard Anko yell, "Where have you two been?!?!" which snapped her out of her transfixed stare and looked up at Anko standing in front of the class holding a book and all eyes had turned to them standing in the door way.

"Hinata dropped her books in the hall, so I helped her pick them up. This was also after I checked the students here that I've been assigned to watch." Sasuke said.

Anko's eye twitched in annoyance. "Don't let it happen again!" She yelled annoyed and Sasuke smirked before slipping his hand away from Hinata's and walking to his seat in the far corner with Gaara infront of him. Hinata noticed Shino had moved and sat diagonal to the right Sasuke and the only open seat now was next to Sasuke. She went over sitting down she glance over at Sasuke as Anko went back to the lesson and saw him smile at her before looking to the front of the class again.

----

The bell rang and the students left the class. Hinata was once again one of the last to leave and when she made it to chorus Naruto was already there and she started to feel a sickening feeling in her stoumach. She went next to Tenten and held her stomach.

"You ok?" Tenten asked.

"No," Hinata mumbled.

Tenten noticed Neji and Sasuke come in and she waved them over they came over. And Neji started to talk, "Sasuke says-"

"Hinata doesn't feel well." Tenten cut him off.

Sasuke removed his camera from around his neck and put it in the shocked Neji's hand. He went behind Hinata's chair leaning down, so he was level with her head and his hand on her shoulders. "Come with me." He said and Hinata nodded and stood. Sasuke took her hand letting her squeeze through two chairs to the front until they both stood in front of Kurenai-sensei. "Kurenai-sensei, May I take Hinata to the nurse?" He asked and she nodded and Sasuke started to take her out of the room, but Naruto got in front of the door blocking their only exit. "Move." Sasuke said and glared at him.

"No she's my girl friend." Naruto said glaring at him.

Hinata now felt like throwing up which she did before either could speak again. Naruto jumped out of the way not to get hit by the vomit and Sasuke pulled her gentle guiding her around it and through the halls. They made it upstairs and to the nurse's office. The two nurses Kabuto and Shizune were both there and he sat her down before going to tell them their information and Hinata tried her best to hold back anymore vomit.

"Here" She heard and looked up to see Sasuke holding a small cup full of water. She moved her hands from her mouth and reached out with her pale shaking hands. Before she could take it though Sasuke moved closer and held the cup to her lips. "Your hands are shaking too much, I'll hold it for you." He said and Hinata parted her lip and Sasuke lifted the cup the water clearing her mouth and when she had enough she shut her lip and swallowed and Sasuke knew to pull away the cup. "Better?"

She nodded and smiled lightly.

"Good now they say you can lay down for a while." Sasuke said and took her hand holding her up and lead her in and laid her down on the small bed. He took a chair and sat next to her. "You don't mind if I stay." He asked.

"You can probably stay for a while, but I think you should go after a bit." Shizune said timidly.

Hinata reached out and gripped his hand tightly. "No."She said and held to his hand not letting it go.

"Or maybe he should stay. She feels better with him here." Kabuto said smiling.

-----------------

"Wake up, Hinata-chan." Where had she heard that voice before?

She opened her eyes and came face-to-face with the blond haired Deidara. She would have scream if she did not see him get pulled away by his ear by the crimson haired Sasori. She also saw Itachi sitting at the edge of her bed, but she did not see Sasuke. She was about to ask, but Itachi spoke before she could ask.

"He went to get your bags and his." he answered her unspoken question and Sasuke entered the room soon after he said those words. "Hello nii-chan!!" he yelled happily and got up to hug Sasuke, but Sasuke stopped him by throwing the two heavy book bags right to his gut and sending him back into his seat.

"Classes are over. I'll take you home." He said.

"Why don't we take her to our new home?" Deidara asked.

"Why should we do that?" Sasuke asked glaring over at him.

"Sasori has a special medicine that gets rid of upset tummies. He's used it on me a lot." He answered.

"That sounds good." Itachi said. "What do you think, Hinata-chan?" He asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to try and I don't want to be much of a burden to Temari-chan are her brothers." She said sitting up in the bed fiddling with her fingers.

"Damn, I'm out numbered." Sasuke cursed and before he could argue any longer he was grabbed Deidara and pulled by his arm out of the room and he saw Sasori assisted Hinata as she walked and Itachi carry the bags. 'Why is it always me?' Sasuke thought rolling his eyes annoyed.

-------------------

Hinata looked and saw they were at a different apartment complex than either Kakashi's or Sasuke's old one. Sasuke opened the door and she saw that it was much bigger apartment than either. It was similar to Sasuke's first, but it had a hall with five doors and an open kitchen, with a larger living room. She went inside second to last and Itachi shut the door behind.

She watched Deidara sit on the couch and Sasori go to the hall and disappear. Sasuke and Itachi went to the kitchen. "Sasori-danna will take awhile with your medicine so relax." Deidara said. And she switched to look at him. "Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered moving closer in her direction. She nodded, 'yes.' "Sasuke really l-" Deidara was cut off when an apple impacted with his head. "Owwwie!!!" He yelled.

She looked at where it came from and saw Sasuke eating an apple.

"Meanie!!!!"Deidara yelled.

"Nice job, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Hinata?" Sasori said as he came into the living room.

"Yes." She said looking to him standing by the hall entrance.

"You should probably stay the night incase it has any bad affects and the fact by the time it's finished it might be dark and better for you stay here." Sasori said.

"Ok," She said and little unsure.

----------------------

Hinata was given the medicine and started to feel tired and dizzy. She swayed as she walked and knocked over someone with black. "Ok, come on. Time for be hime." Sasuke's voice came and she felt herself get lifted to her feet and then picked up into someone's arms and her vision started to clear a bit and she the person carrying her was Sasuke.

Sasuke took her into the guest room and laid her on the bed. Hinata giggled and pulled Sasuke toward her and kissed him on the lips not realizing what she was even doing. Sasuke left immediately not saying a word and Hinata did not have much time to think before falling to sleep.

----------------

What conflicts will be caused by the innocent kiss? And what's going to happen with Naruto and Hinata?Hate the ending of this chap a bit, but hope you enjoy any way.


	12. Please No

Short chap, but I hope you'll like it since the next chap I'm pretty as of now, will be the last. Enjoy.

* * *

Hinata shifted in her sleep wanting to sleep more, but unable to fall actually back asleep because of the gleaming light of the sun peeking in through the window and casting a bright light around her head making her incapable to fall into sleeping bliss. She slid her eyes open to come face-to-face once again with the blond haired Deidara. And once again she wanted to scream, but the blond was about to speak before her scream, but got hit once again, but this time it was a smack to the head. She looked to the offending had and saw it was Sasori.

"What are ou doing? You know she's off limits." Sasori scolded staring blankly at his blond lover.

"I know, but I came to wake her!" Deidara defended giving an innocent pout.

"Whatever. Hinata there is someone looking for you. Get out here before Sasuke pulls a knife and kills him. We don't need him going to jail as well." Sasori said turning his attention to her. He then looked back at the blond and grabbed his arm pulling him out of the room.

Hinata blinked a couple of times before pushing away the covers and getting to her feet. Hinata still wore the clothes she had on yesterday. 'Who would be looking for me that Sasuke would might want to kill?' She thought to herself looking at the ground before she lifted her head and saw Naruto standing at the door still standing outside looking smug and Sasuke slightly away with his brother getting either calm or scolded. 'Naruto's here?...Oh my god!' Her mind screamed remembering that she was supposed to have gone to Naruto's house last night.

Naruto still stood by the door looking calm, but Hinata was scared. Itachi came behind her and she jumped spinning around. Itachi was hold her backpack for her holding it out. "Hope you feel better, have fun. We'll see you soon, k?" Itachi said giving a warm smile. Hinata gave a light nod and took her bag walking to the door and up to Naruto.

"I'll get you for ditching me." He whispered in her ear while he shut the door around her.

Once the door was shut and they were out of view Naruto grabbed her free handed wrist and pulled her along.

* * *

They got to Naruto's apartment. She was pulled into the apartment which consisted of one room all connected with a kitchen, small table, and bed. Her bag was pulled away from her and she was throw to the bed and her the room shut. "I would have been kinder if you came I told you to." He said his words dark making her bite her lip in fear.

"I'm sor-" Her words were cut off by a hard back handed slap across her face. She looked at Naruto glaring down at her. She bit her lip hard to keep from crying. Naruto grabbed her wrists tight and held them over her head against the bed and got on her straddling her hips. He ripped off a piece of her shirt and tied her wrists to the headboard with it.

"Stop Naruto...please"

She lied on the bed covered with a sheet her face in hands crying while Naruto dressed. "Quit crying!" Naruto said annoyed. Hinata looked up and she stood grabbing a shirt, her skirt, and her bra and panties. She dressed herself in them. When she was done she saw Naruto sitting on the bed looking amused. "So hot." He mumbled.

"So stupid!" She yelled and punched him before rushing out.

She could not return. She was both ashamed and embarrassed. She never believe that she could be happy and stay that way for long. She ran finding in alley way and she flung herself inside. She wanted to be forgotten.

* * *

Summary for next chap: She wants to be forgotten, but he loves her too much to forget.


	13. I Love YouEpiloge

It starts out in Sasuke's POV

* * *

Fives months and I still have not not stopped searching. Even if Shikamaru gave up after the first day. Choji and Ino the day after that. Sakura never started. Even after I had beat Naruto into a plump five times to set him straight and found out what he had done to her. It took Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Deidara, Itachi and Sasori to all pull me off him so I would not kill him, but he has turned back to the normal carefree crushing over Sakura guy I always knew. Doesn't mean I don't want to kill him still, but I can tolerate him,...barely. Rock Lee lost hope after the first week, but Neji forced him to look. Kiba and Shino gave up in the fourth month saying she might not want to be found. 

I don't care if she wants to be found. I am gonna find her anyway. And now it seems like Neji and Tenten are starting to lose hope as well. I am the only person who remains the most determined. Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori are helping, but it's only because of me, but I'll take the help anyway. We made it into summer again, so I'm barely home now. Gaara and his siblings went to their home country for vacation, but they would help me if they were here.

* * *

Another month and I'm alone at home since Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori said they were going to visit an old friend they met in prison that they had planned before Hinata's disapperance. They said they would stay, but I told them to go. I'm walking the streets and I see similar cracks in the ground. This seems so familiar. I see something from the corner of my eye and stop looking over to my left where I see the girl with long midnight blue hair hugging tightly to her knees and hiding her face. 

I stand there for awhile just starring down at her waiting until she looks up. She does after a couple more minutes and I she her tear stained empty white eyes. I held out my hand to her and saw her look at it before taking it without another thought. I grasped it in a tight grip helping her to her feet once again her balance was gone being so deprived of food and water. She fell into my arms and I did what had before reach down looping my right are behind her legs as my left helped her balance and lift her into my arms and started carrying her off to my apartment.

* * *

-[Out of Sasuke POV-

Sasuke sat her on the couch and watched her look up at me. "Why?" He asked

"I-I-I..." She stuttered not finding her words before she pushed past him and locked herself in my room. He had the largest room which gave him his own personal bathroom.

He merely sighed and laid across the couch. At least he knew she was alive. With that calming thought in his mind her feel asleep. He had hardly slept since her disapperance.

* * *

Sasuke heard the a crash and his eyes almost popped out of his head. He rushed up to his bedroom door where he heard the crash from and tried to open it, but to his dismay it was locked. "Hinata!! Open the door!!" Sasuke yelled banging at the door.

The door opened inwardly and what he saw shocked him. Hinata had a piece of broken mirror gripped tightly in her left hand cutting the skin. Her right hand had blood dripping from her knuckles. Her face was stained with tears and her hair was cut to a short length. Not very well, but cut.

Sasuke didn't say anything silently and took the mirror from her hand and gently lead her over to his bed by holding her upper arm and sat her down. He went bed her after picking up some scissors and evening out her hair. One he finished he set the scissors aside and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinata struggled to get loose though, but he head tighter.

"Leave me" She mumbled.

"I don't want to." Sasuke answered.

"How can you not hate me?" Hinata asked her body begining to tremble.

"Easy I love you." He answered nuzzling his head against her back.

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true, so quit questioning it." He said and gave a light kiss the to the back of her exposed neck.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Reason one I'm miserable without you." He said kissing the back of her neck again. "Reason two I want to kill anyone who touchs you. And reason three I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Hinata said moved back into his embrace.

* * *

Now it's five years later. Sasuke and Hinata are happily married with a child on the way. Even though fate put them through the trails of love. They ended together because Fate decided it was time for them to be happy.

* * *

**_-THE END-_**

Ok the final chap with slight epiloge. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Please REWEIW REWEIW REWEIW!

I might not write SasuHina's for a little while since I need to work on some of my Bleach stories and now I'm getting into One Piece and Blood+ More, but that doesn't mean I'm stopping for good. There will be other SasuHina's in the future, but for now I'm taking a break from SasuHina and writing stories for my other fav pairings since I'm already wrote 4 SasuHina fics three were chapter stories and one one-shot.


End file.
